Well, It Looks Like I'm Going To Be Your Partner
by Disguised Hope
Summary: A boy named Rin has been brought back to life by the power of Science. But he turned out to be a failed experiment since he killed the entire lab. He has a disturbing past but one day he meets a girl named Hikari and his personality may change...
1. Prolouge

Quite a while ago I was murdered. I never thought that my life would end so soon.. I am only 16 after all. My name is Rin Kurosaki. I was a student at Nevermore Academy. My grades weren't the best, but I managed to stay in school. But one day I was taken over by someone or something. It was a experience I want to forget forever. But it continues to haunt me... I wasn't perfect, I had anger issues and family issues. But one day I murdered someone all by my self. The feeling consumed me and I couldn't control the anger anymore!

But that's when it happened.. The day my life ended.

I was attacked from behind and surely was mugged. My attacker was a rather young man, probably in his early twenties. He beat me till death and took all my belongings. My guess was that he wanted revenge for the murder or murders that I had committed...

A few years later I woke up in a lab. I was behind a glass window in a empty room. Scientists where observing me and were taking notes. I didn't under stand what was so special about me. Until I looked at my reflection. My eyes were red instead of blue. Why was this happening to me. And then I realized I wasn't human. I was an experiment brought back to life by science.

At the lab I was tested. Later I found out that I had abnormal abilities..

I could move things with my mind and take over bodies. Had I come back to life as a monster.. no, this was my own doing. This was my punishment for killing that man back when I was normal. God has forsaken me.. I am now cursed with this ability. And I have taken a liking to killing...

This is my life. The path I have chosen isn't one that many people would agree with.


	2. Chapter 1: The Encounter

A girl with titanium coloured hair twirled a knife around between her fingers nimbly, tracing a finger over the tip of the blade. "Hmm... Going to have to sharpen it..." she muttered to herself. The boy named Rin looked up at the trees in the Forest which he lay in. He had fallen asleep again for the fifth time that day.. "Must be the drugs.." He muttered sitting up and yawning.

The titanium coloured haired girl looked around, only to see a boy her age sitting underneath the tree she was perched on. She jumped down, making the slightest rustle. She moved around, then appeared in front of him, pointing her knife to his neck. "Who. Are. You?" she asked with a dangerous tone to her voice.

Startled, Rin gulped slightly. "Uh... why do I need to answer that?" he asked stubbornly not looking at the knife but at her eyes. 'Man, Beautiful eyes and hair...' he thought to himself, his eyes filled with awe. She looked right back. "Because if you don't, I'll kill you." '_Red eyes, black hair and he looks like he works out... What am I thinking?!'_ She was distracted for a moment, perplexed by her thoughts.

He sighed and sat up straight. "I'm Rin Kurosaki... And you might be?" He asked narrowing his eyes at the strange girl in front of him. The _'Strange girl'_ snapped out of her trance. "Hikari, Hikari Anakumi." She sheathed her knife, seeing that he was potentially harmless. "Well Hikari, what on Earth were you doing in that tree up there?" He asked raising an eyebrow up at her then the tree. Rin began to get up slowly, afraid if she unsheathed her knife again.

Hikari arched an eyebrow. "Thinking about stuff. Yeah." she lied, backing up a bit. Something about him unsettled her. "How long have you been up there.." He asked since he was curious about this girl. His black hair was all ruffled and deep bags were under his eyes. "And why think in a tree.." he added. Hikari gave a small shrug. "Problem with me in a tree? I like to think there. Besides, it wasn't anything about-" she covered a hand over her mouth before something slipped out. "Nothing" she mumbled, backing further away nervously.

Realizing he was still on the floor, Rin got up and stretched. He noticed how much she was backing away. "Are you scared at all?" He asked curiously stepping towards her his red eyes shimmering in concern. Hikari backed up a bit more until her back bumped into a tree trunk. "No. Why would think that? I'm the number 1 assassin around here you know." she said defensively.

"#1 huh? But you don't look the part" he said when he was in front of her. He placed his hand beside her head on the tree and smirked. "But why would a nice girl like you kill?" he asked. Hikari began looking for an opening to escape. "That's for me to know and for you to never find out." she muttered quietly with a slight pink tint on her cheeks after Rin's smirk.

"You act so big and tough.. But no matter how hard you try, you just don't look the part" he remarked noticing the faint blush on her cheeks. Hikari gave a smirk of her own. "What would you say after you let your guard down so easily?" she challenged. "Oh really?" He asked smirking a bit more. Rin pushed off of the tree with his hand and held his hands up. "I'm open" he teased walking backwards with his hands laced behind his head.

Hikari looked away with a slight blush, then tensed up. "Someone's here." she warned. He looked around and his smirk faded. Rin could feel a person staring at them. Then he sensed a gun and the smell of bullets. "Get down!" He shouted grabbing her and pulling her to the ground. A bullet whisked above them.

* * *

Authors Note:  
So.. How are you guys enjoying this new story? Its different to what I normally write.

Stay tuned to see what happens to Hikari and Rin!  
-Signing Off... DusguisedHope


End file.
